The New Life
by HpFrEaK101
Summary: Harry’s 5th year has just ended and he is sent to the one place that could be as bad as the Dursley’s after his godfathers death 12 Grimmauld place but Harry’s life starts to change with Sirius's will. I lost intrest in this but will try for new chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sitting at his desk in his room at Number 4, Privet Drive. He had just finished his fifth year at his school Hogwarts. He was still very shaken and very depressed. For not a week ago he traveled to the Department of Mysteries to save his godfather who died trying to help him. He felt responsible for everything. His friends getting hurt and his godfather's death. And then he learned that he was either to be murdered or become a murderer. Then on top of that when he got to his 'house' he got a letter from his headmaster saying that he was going to be picking him up in a week to take him to his godfather's old house. So that's what he was waiting for. For him to go to another different hell. Not one where he is beaten and used as a slave. No this one would just cause him emotional pain. And he felt he couldn't take it. He tried to escape he tried to leave but he didn't even get out the front door with his trunk before he was put back in by his fathers last living friend Remus Lupin. He needed to talk to someone. He tried to talk to order members while he was walking but the only one that would talk back was Tonks the one day she was guard. And she hadn't been again since then. Harry's own friends were no help. Every time he sent Ron, Hermione, or Remus a letter they told him that 'Dumbledore knows best' or 'We can't really say anything now.' He even sent a letter to Tonks but never got a letter back. It felt like everyone turned against him. He shook his head to clear those thoughts when he saw the lights out side darken. He looked at his clock and saw that it was midnight the time Dumbledore said he'd be picking him up. He picked up one end of his unpacked trunk and lugged it down the stairs. He got to the bottom right as the door bell rang. He opened it to see Dumbledore, Lupin, and Mad-eye Moody.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Do you have everything in your trunk?" Dumbledore asked Harry nodded his head.

"Where's your wand?" asked Moody as Harry pulled it from his back pocket Moody growled. "What did I tell you last time I was picked up here. Its not a save place to keep your wand." Harry gave him a dirty look but instead of putting his wand in his pocket he took a leaf out of Luna's book and put it behind his right ear. And walked right past Remus to Dumbledore who had the portkey that would take him to his new hell.

"The portkey will take us to the library. You have some people waiting to talk to you." He with a twinkle in his eye.

"What ever." Harry said and grabbed the string that Dumbledore offered. After he made sure his trunk was locked so it would open when he landed Dumbledore tapped the string and Harry felt a pull on his pelvis. After he disappeared Remus, Moody, and Dumbledore apperated to the front of Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry landed on the library floor. As soon as he stood up his sight was blocked by a mass of brown hair. "Let go Hermione." He said and she dropped her arms. She and Ron were staring at him with shocked expressions as he picked up his trunk and carried it out of the room. Instead of going to the room that he and Ron shared the year before he went to the room that he knew use to belong to Sirius. When he opened the door he was surprised to see that every thing in the room was painted Gryffindor colors. He locked the door then dragged his trunk to the end of the bed and sat down on it and started crying. He curled up and fell asleep. He was woke some time later by some one pounding on the door and calling his name. When he opened the door Hermione and Ron tried to walk in but Harry stopped them.

"What do you want?" he asked while trying to keep his puffy eyes form looking at them.

"Harry we just want to talk." Said Hermione

"Just want to talk?" he asked

"Yeah mate. We just want to talk." Said Ron

"Yea well I don't want to talk. When I did you just basically told me that your already kissing Dumbledore's arse just like the rest of the bloody order." He said coldly.

"What are you talking about Harry? All we said in our letter was that Dumbledore kn…" she was cut off by Harry.

"Knows best. Yeah that's what the ARSE KISSERS OF DUMBLEDORE SAY." He yelled

"Mate you need to calm down." Said Ron his face turning red

"Sod off, both of you." He said and went to shut the door.

"Apologize." Ron said as he pushed the door open his face turning a deeper red and Hermione looked ready to cry.

"SOD OFF RON." Harry shouted as he pushed Ron out of the door so he could close it. But when Harry pushed him Ron pulled back a fist and hit Harry right in the jaw. Harry staggered back but didn't fall. Ron's red face instantly turned white as he realized what he did and Hermione had a hand covering her mouth. Harry's green eyes turned black as he faced Ron, forgetting his wand lying on the bedside table he ran at Ron. He tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face. When Ron pushed him off he jumped to his feet and faced Ron who also stood up. Harry swung and connected with his jaw. When he swung again blood came from Ron's now broken nose. But Harry lost control. Taking out all his anger. His anger on Bellatrix, Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, Dumbledore and the prophecy that he learned about. Soon people heard the noise and ran up the stairs. Harry paid no attention as he swung at Ron again. But Ron was pushed out of the way as Remus tried to get to him. So he hit Remus who fell to the floor. Harry who felt anger towards him as well got on him and hit him in the nose. He felt something hit him but paid no attention to it. He heard someone say _**stupefy**_and felt the same thing hit him. But nothing happened. He just hit Remus again when he heard a few people say the stunning spell and he fell unconscious.

"What happened here?" Dumbledore asked the crowd that was surrounding Harry a few minutes after he was stunned. Molly was the first to speak.

"We were all downstairs and heard a commotion we cam up here and saw Harry beating up my Ronny. Remus pushed Ron out of the way to stop Harry but Harry went after him as well. So Kingsley sent a stunner and it didn't affect him. So Moody sent one as well and nothing happened. So they went together and he fell unconscious." She said quickly. "How will we punish him? That kind of behavior shall not be tolerated." She said. She may like Harry but nobody hurts her babies. Dumbledore was about to answer but was cut off.

"Sod off Weasley." Someone said and they all looked down at Harry who was trying and failing to stand up. Tonks broke away from the crowd and walked forward to help him. "Thanks Tonks." He said to the young Auror with black hair with pink strips as he staggered into Sirius's room with her help. People tried to follow but Tonks closed the door and locked it.

"Harry what happened? I know you wouldn't just attack your friend. Although it did look like you wanted to go after Remus." She said as she helped him on the bed.

"It's a long story." He said with a sigh. "But to sum it up. I'm tired of every ones shit. When ever I wrote to anyone they just told me 'Dumbledore knows best.' 'We can't really say anything now.' Then they try to act all buddy-buddy with me. And Remus wouldn't ever say anything when he was on guard" He said as he looked at her. "Why didn't you ever come stand guard again? I had no one to talk to. No one that could talk back. You never even sent me any letters back." He said a hurt look on his face "That was worse then the bloody stupid replies from those I thought were my best mates."

"They just never told me to go again and I never got any letters Harry." She said with a confused look on her face

"What do you mean you never got any letters? I sent one out every day." He said

"I'm sorry Harry but I never got any." She said

"Where were you staying?" he asked

"I've been staying here the whole week you were there." She said

"That explains why Hedwig got four letters sent so quickly. But it doesn't explain what happened." He said as he rubbed his jaw. He then reached over and grabbed his wand. "You might as well open the door so they can try to lecture me." He told her with a small smile. So she walked to the door and unlocked it. Moody was the first through as he saw her unlock it followed by Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron who had a black eye bloody nose and fat lip, then Remus who also had a bloody nose, then Molly. Everyone else just stood out by the door to listen. "Wow didn't know I packed that kind of punch" he said looking at Ron's face. Tonks had to hide her laugh with a cough.

"You think your bloody funny Potter." Ron said

"Yea weasel I did." He said knowing how that name made Ron mad. And as expected his face turned red. "Now what the bloody hell do you want?" he asked

"What happened Harry? Why did you find it necessary to beat up Ronald and Remus?" He asked

"Well did the weasel tell you how he hit me first? Or did he forget that." He said

"You pushed me Potter." Ron said

"To get you out of my room." Harry said "And thanks Hermione." He said

"F-for what?" she asked

"Oh for not telling them how I hit Ron because he hit me first. So what do you kiss his arse as well as Dumbledore's?" he asked but instantly regretted it as she started to cry and ran from the room. He was about to go after her but Ron beat him to it. "When is Sirius's will reading." He asked

"We don't know no one has got a letter yet." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Right, well if that's all I'm still tired so if you could leave now." He said without looking at Remus once.

"You have not told why you hit Remus Harry. I understand with Mr. Weasley but why Remus." Dumbledore asked.

"Maybe it's because when I need someone to talk to he never would. Or how bout because every time I sent him a letter the reply was 'I can't say anything now.' Or my favorite 'Dumbledore knows best.' Does that answer your question." He said wile pointing out of the door. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm tired." he said and everyone but Remus left. He walked over to the bed and looked down at Harry. Who try as he might couldn't help the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Hey cub." He said and Harry looked over to him. "Harry I'm sorry. I know your hurting, I was trying to be tough about this. That's why I didn't talk about. And about the letters I'm sorry but I found Dumbledore was checking our mail before it left. I used a spell on it that should have canceled after a day so that Dumbledore couldn't find it. I thought you would look at them more than once. But it's obvious you didn't. I'm sorry." He said before turning around to leave.

"Remus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I just lost control when Ron hit me. I was taking it out on him and when I saw you that small rage at you was made to seem enormous. I'm sorry." He said tears streaming down his cheeks as he stood up. He stumbled and almost fell but Remus caught him. Harry put his arms around the man to give one of his first hugs. After he released him he wiped his eyes.

"You should sit down cub." Remus said

"Cub, why are you calling me cub?" he asked

"It seems that the wolf inside me considers you one of its pack." He said softly "I'll stop if you want."

"NO. I mean no its ok." Said Harry "But I need to go find Hermione and apologize." He said as he wiped his eyes again.

"You sure I could just send her up here." Remus said

"No just go on down I'll find her and be down there in a while to apologize to Mrs. Weasley as well." Harry said. Remus patted Harry on the shoulder and walked out the door. Harry fell down on the bed. _Getting hit with two stunners isn't fun_ Harry thought to himself. He then stood up and walked out of the door. He went to the place he knew he would most likely find her. The library. And sure enough she was sitting in a chair with a book in her hands but the book wasn't moving. She had tears in her eyes and she sat there looking at the same page. He slowly walked into the room and around the chair. She looked up but when she saw him she looked away. "Hermione." He said "Hermione please look at me. I'm sorry. I was just angry I didn't mean what I said to you." He said

"Wh-what about Ron." She asked not looking at him

"That bloody arse." He said "When he apologizes. I will forgive him. He did hit me first. Why didn't you tell anyone." He asked looking into her brown eyes.

"I don't know." She said

"Alright, I have to go now." He said as he got up and walked away. He went down the stairs and found Mrs. Weasley in the Kitchen making food. So he walked up to her. "Sorry for what I said earlier Mrs. Weasley." He said and walked away before she could say anything. He walked back up stairs and into one of the sitting rooms to be alone. But he found that he wasn't alone. There sitting on the couch crying was Tonks. She looked up as the door closed and tried to wipe her eyes.

"Wotcher Harry." She said

"Tonks what's wrong" asked Harry as he sat down next to her.

"I just miss him s-so much." Tonks cried out. Harry put an arm around her and she scooted closer to him. She put her head down on his shoulder and cried.

"I know I miss him to." Harry said. "You were his favorite relative you know. He told me so himself. And its all my fault he isn't here right now making fun of Remus for getting his arse kicked by a 15 year old." He said as tears of his own starting sliding down his face.

"Harry it's not your fault. If any ones its mine. I was fighting Aunt Bellatrix before it happened. If I had taken her out he would still be here." She said

"No. It's not your fault. If I had studied Occlumency I wouldn't have had the vision and went there. You guys wouldn't have had to come after me." He argued back.

"Lets just say we are both to blame then." She said

"Ok. But I still think it's me." He said earning himself a light slap to the arm. They then spent the next half-hour talking about Sirius until they were called down to eat dinner. When they entered the room they were smiling and laughing. Every one gave them strange looks which just made them laugh more. After dinner they went back up to the sitting room with Remus where they spent the rest of the night telling stories about Sirius. They all ended up falling asleep in the room together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2.

The next morning Harry woke up on the floor of the room. He was wandering what his arm was around. He looked down he was shocked to see Tonks in his arms. Her hand wrapped around his. He was even more surprised to see that instead of how she looked the day before she had changed. She still had long curly black hair without pink stripes. Her previous C-cups were now B-cups. And she looked liked a sleeping angle. Harry felt himself getting a problem and carefully took his hand from her. He then got up and quickly left the room to take a cold shower. After he took a very long very cold shower he put a towel around his waist so he could go down the hall and change. When he opened the door however he ran right into two people who were walking down the hall talking. Hermione and Tonks looked to see who they ran into and saw Harry getting up from the floor his back to them so they couldn't see his embarrassed face.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he was about to walk down the hall. But a pair of hand caught both of his arms.

"Harry what's on your back?" they said at the same time.

"Umm nothing guys don't worry about it. I just had an accident at home. I'll be fine." He said quickly as he got his arms free and ran down to his room. _How can I be so stupid? _He said to him self. _How could you have forgotten about all the scars on your back? And the ones I got when I asked why uncle Vernon wasn't at work. _Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Harry quickly locked it and sat down against it.

"Harry? Harry please open the door." He heard the voice of Tonks. The he heard the voice of Hermione ask the same thing. Then…

"HARRY POTTER OPEN THE DAMN DOOR BEFORE I BLOW A HOLE IN IT." Harry heard Remus clearly yell. So he slowly got up and unlocked the door but made sure that it wouldn't open all the way.

"Did you need something Remus?" asked Harry as though nothing was wrong.

"What the hell are they talking about scars on your back? Turn around let me see." He said.

"It's nothing like I told them." He said looking at Hermione then Tonks who was still in the body from earlier that morning. Seeing the sad look on her face he gave up and opened the door. As they came in Harry turned around. Everyone gasped as they saw his back clearly. Most of them were scars from a long time ago. But the were three that happened the day he got back to the house and two more the day he left. All off them scabbed back over but one opened when it was hit with the stunner the day before. Harry was turned around and was thrown into a hug. At first Harry thought it was Hermione but then saw the black hair knowing it was Tonks. "Tonks when did you change like this." He asked suddenly.

This caught everyone off guard. "What?" she asked. "You mean hugging you?"

"No the black hair and you're a little taller than normal. Your face is different." He said

"Oh that. It happens every time I fall asleep. This is what I'd look like if I wasn't a Metamorphmagus. It's not hot I know." She said

"I think you look better like this than in some disguise." He said "So what's for breakfast?" he asked to change the topic again before they could get back to his back.

"Basically anything. Now what happened to your back?" Remus asked

"You know how our life is at Hogwarts Hermione. Sometimes people get hurt. Its just a few battle scars." He lied quickly

"Harry I've been with you for every adventure. Now tell us what happened or I will get Snape and some Veritaserum to force you to." She said in a threatening voice

"WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST LEAVE IT THE HELL ALONE? IT DOENST MATTER ANYMORE UNTIL NEXT SUMMER AT LEAST. SO IT SHOULDN'T MATTER NOW." He yelled before throwing open his trunk and pulling out some old pant and an old shirt of Dudley's. He threw them on over his boxers and walked out of the room. Tonks was the only one to follow him. He ended up losing her but she found him in a sitting room rubbing his back. She walked up and took the seat next to him.

"Hey Harry." She said "Need some help?" she asked as she started rubbing his back. Harry looked at her and that was the first time he noticed that her eyes were a beautiful blue. "Harry you know what we are going to do." She asked he just shook his head. "Me and you are going to go shopping later today. I'll even buy." She said and Harry laughed

"No. If we go I'm going to pay. But the Dumb-old-dork wont let us leave." He said

"I can leave when ever I want and Mad-Eye is out for the day. So you can use your cloak. As is Dumb-old-dork I belief you called him. Harry please. Just tell me what happened. We can talk." She said

"You don't know what its like. Living with those 'relatives', I use that term very, very loosely. If I ask a question I get beat. When I did better than Dudley at anything I got beat. I sat down wrong I got beat. Any thing I did had a chance to get me beat. And Dumbledore knows it. I know Moody has seen it. I heard him out side right before I got beat once. The day before I came here actually. But he has to protect his little weapon from Voldemort." He spat out as Tonks shuddered.

"Oh Harry I'm so sor…" she was cut off by Harry

"Don't say sorry. It's not your fault it's Dumbledore's." He spat the name with as much hate as he did with Voldemort. When he looked into her eyes Tonks saw a fire there that didn't belong with a boy like him. She quickly grabbed his hand to try to calm him. As soon as she touched it the fire died down.

"So what do you say about the shopping. We can even ask Remus and Hermione if you want." She said

"No I think the two of us should go together." He said "I love Remus like an uncle but I think he'd tell someone. And Hermione would want Ron to come and I can't deal with him right now."

"Ok well I need to shower. So why don't you go get something to eat and when I come down you can go get your cloak and meet me at the front door to leave ok."

"Yeah." Harry said as he got up and helped her stand. After she walked out of the room Harry took off down the stairs. He had just realized how hungry he was. When he opened the door to the kitchen he stopped as Ron sat there eating. Hermione, Remus, and Mrs. Weasley were staring at both of them. Harry was trying not to laugh at the bruise on Ron's cheek. He then walked in grabbed a plate of food and sat next to Remus in the chair that Sirius always used. "The Dursley's." Harry whispered in his ear.

"What?" Remus asked confused.

"The scars on my back. There from the Dursley's." Harry said as he started eating his eggs and toast that he got.

"Damn it. Albus said you were safe there. He said that they never touched you. Are you sure he knows."

"Moody does so I assume the Dumb one knows as well." Harry said

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hermione from behind her copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Nothing important. Just the stuff we were talking about earlier." Harry said

"And"

"I'll give you a hint. It's his relatives." Said Remus with a dark look in his eyes the eyes of a werewolf/

"No" Hermione said quietly. Harry just nodded his head as Tonks came in. For some reason she was in her actual appearance still.

"I thought you didn't like that look Tonks." Harry said

"I never said that. I just said that it wasn't hot." She defended herself.

"And your right you should go back to what you had last night." Said Ron "Now that was HOT." Tonks looked down with a hurt look on her face.

"You know what Tonks. For once the weasel is right. That looks not hot." He said and Tonks looked close to tears. "Your beautiful." He softly said. When she looked up he slightly nodded before standing up and leaving the room. He went to his room and got his cloak. After making sure his wand was behind his ear he threw on the cloak and went down the stairs. When he got down to the front room he had to wait a few minutes for Tonks to come out of the kitchen. Harry walked up and slightly grabbed her arm. She opened the door and Harry walked out quickly in front of her. After she was about to walk away from him Harry decided he would keep hold of her arm. They were going to travel the muggle way so that they didn't get caught. When they got a fair way away from the house Harry hid behind some bushes and took off his cloak.

"So where to Mr. Potter." Tonks asked

"Well Miss Tonks I believe that I have to visit Gringotts. Then I'll be following you around like a lost dog while you set me up with a new wardrobe."

"Ok so it sounds like Gringotts first." She said laughing. And she looped her arm through his as they walked to the Underground. After Harry paid the small feet they boarded the train for the ride. When they finally stopped at the place Harry recognized from his first time to magical London they got off. They made the trip to the Leaky Cauldron and entered the Pub. It was emptier than Harry had ever seen it. As they passed Tom the barman he gave them a slight nod which they returned. As they reached the back Tonks tapped the right brick with her wand. When it opened Harry was shocked. The once joy filled roads were close to dead. People were walking of groups of three or more and hurrying about there shopping. At the end of one of the little branch off roads Harry saw a giant sign with WWW on it.

"Oh we also have to stop by the twins shop." He told Tonks as they made there way down the road to the giant marble building. When they walked up the steps Harry was surprised to see not only two goblins but also two Ogres each with a giant ax. Harry nodded to them as they walked in. Harry walked up to a teller with a short line which was most of them. After a few minutes he was at the front of the line. "Harry Potter for…" he was cut off by the goblin.

"The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black. Yes Professor Dumbledore is waiting for it to begin. We just need a Miss Nymphadora Tonks and a Mr. Remus Lupin." The goblin said.

"I'm Tonks. And why didn't we get a letter telling us of the will reading."

"We have forwarded your mail to the Supreme Mugwump as he has directed." The goblin said

"That old wanker." Harry said loudly and a few people gave a little laugh. "When does the reading start." Asked Harry

"In exactly 5 minute and 45 seconds." The goblin said.

"DOBBY." Harry called loudly and with a great crack that echoed off the walls Dobby the house elf was standing in front of him. "Dobby do you know Remus Lupin." He asked

"Yes Harry Potter sir, I knows Mr. Lupin."

"Can you bring him here? We need him here in five minutes."

"4 minutes and 30 seconds." The goblin corrected.

"Dobby will get Harry Potters Lupin." He said and disappeared with another loud crack. They were waiting for 4 minutes they had 30 seconds left when there was another great crack.

"What is going on? Harry why aren't you at the house?" Remus asked

"No time tell the goblin who you are so we can go hear Sirius's will." He said and when Remus didn't say anything he said "this is Remus Lupin." He then took his hand and pricked it and dropped a piece of blood on the parchment that already had three on it.

"Ok if you will follow me." He told them and they set off towards one of the conference rooms. As the goblin opened the door they entered to see the back of Dumbledore who when he turned around lost his smile.

"Thanks for telling us of the will reading supreme one" Harry said with a mock bow.

"If you will all be seated I would like to begin." Said the goblin

**The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black**

I Sirius Black of sound mind and body- shut it Moony and Harry- state this is my last will and testament. I hope I go out the way I wanted to trying to protect Harry. I know you will blame yourself for my death but it wasn't your fault unless you were pointing the wand. I'll tell your parents you love them.

I leave Remus Lupin the last original Marauder the sum of 2 million gallon to do as he like and my small Manor in Scotland in your vault will be a portkey to get there.

To Nymphadora Tonks ha-ha bet you her face is red and in a scowl. I leave you and your parents the sum of 4 million. 2 for you and 2 for you mother and father. I leave you a manor in the states a portkey is available in your vault as well

Albus Dumbledore I leave you a house that is in Russia there are more riches in there than any where.

**At this a great smile spread on Dumbledore's face**

To my godson Harry Potter. I leave the knowledge that as of now Narcissa and Draco Malfoy are no longer Blacks. Though you don't have the blood I leave you as the head of the Black family. And as such everything that was in my possession goes to you. And I have another surprise. As your legal guardian I am having you emancipated just sign the papers and you will also gain your headship over the Potter fortune and be eligible to use any thing in there. With both comes the joined total of 100 million gallons including liquid estates in both. Don't worry about the legal stuff you don't have to do anything for the business for your share isn't too high though they may contact you over many things. The houses are that of the Headquarter which you can do with what you want. To take keeper ship away simply place you hand on the kitchen table and say you are no longer in need of said keepers assistance. And there is the land in Godric's Hollow. There's also a surprise for you in my vault.

That is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black

After he finished reading the goblin took out two rings. "These prove your Head of the Family. They can only be taken off by you. I need you to sign these papers and you will be a free man Harry James Black-Potter."


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing in this story but the plot

* * *

Chap 3.

After Harry signed the paper's to emancipate him, the goblin gave him his two rings. One he recognized as the Blacks ring. But the other he had never seen before. It had two wands crossed one gold the other silver. They were both shooting out sparks, the gold silver and the silver gold. Then in the middle a few diamonds formed the letter 'P'. When Harry slid it on he felt a wave of magic flow threw his hand and up his arm soon to cover his whole body.

"That's your family crest." Remus told him softly and Harry nodded. They then looked over at Dumbledore who had a scowl on his face.

"You had your fun Harry now let's get you back to the safety of your new home." Dumbledore said

"Oh no, I can't do that. I have to learn what I get as the Head of not one but TWO pureblood families." He said a huge smile on his face as the scowl deepened on Dumbledore's face.

"Well even if Sirius hadn't emancipated you, you would have still been able to do magic as head of the Blacks. But he did it so that you could get your parents vault as well instead of waiting until your 17th birthday." Said Remus

"Well know that you know that you are coming with me." Dumbledore said.

"No I don't think I will. Me and Tonks have some shopping to do." Harry said. "Oh that reminds me what am I going to do with 100million gallons. I'm probably like the 20th richest wizard in London." He said laughing.

"Seventh actually Mr. Black-Potter." Said the goblin

"Just Harry please and are you serious." He asked the goblin

"Well eighth if you don't count the liquid estates." Said the Goblin after Harry thanked them he walked right past Dumbledore and out the door. When he got back to the main room it was only slightly fuller than it was earlier. As Harry was walking to a teller his arm was grabbed. When he looked back he saw a furious look in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Your coming with me Harry." He said in a forced calm voice.

"No I'm not headmaster." Harry said simply and pulled his arm free. And as he did Dumbledore drew his wand. Harry was about to do the same when a loud siren started going off. The front doors where thrown open and the two Ogres came in and grabbed Dumbledore. The Goblin at the head desk walked over as well.

"Albus Dumbledore. Your are in violation of the goblin-wizard treaty. No wands shall be drawn inside of Gringotts unless to defend it. As a first offense a sum of 20,000 gallons will be taken from your vault and given to the bank. If there is another offense your vault will be closed and its assets given to the bank. These kind Ogres will now escort you out. Have a nice day." He said as Dumbledore was frog marched out of the bank. The goblin then turned to Harry. "I'm sorry for that inconvenience. My name is Grangook may I help you." He asked as they walked over to his desk

"Umm. I just inherited a lot from my godfather, Sirius Black, and was wondering if you could show me my new vault." He asked

"Which one?" Grangook asked

"Umm."

"Your trust vault is no longer in existence as of 5 minutes ago. It was put into the old Potter vault. Where the total is…" he paused as he looked at a paper. "Yes 35,502,852. Then there is Sirius Blacks vault which holds 700,980. Then there is the Black vault with 63,290,000 gallons."

"Umm." Said the gobsmaked Harry. "Let's go to Sirius's vault. He said he left something in there for me." He said while looking at Remus and Tonks who were glaring at the door Dumbledore was just taken out of. "Guys don't worry about him. If I can defend my self from Voldemort long enough to get away I can do the same with him. You know I'm curious though what did Sirius leave him." He asked the glaring pair. At this Remus started laughing as they made there way to the carts.

"That was an old house Sirius was left from someone in his family. When me, him, and James went to see what was in it, it just had a few cupboards. Well when we crossed to get to the other door all the doors opened and out came at least 10 boggart's. We barley got away. And I don't think Dumbledore can fight ten of his worst fears." They all laughed as they got into the cart. After they were all situated the cart shot off down the tracks. They had been traveling for about 20 minutes when before they stopped in front of vault 209. When they got out Harry Realized he didn't have a key. When he voiced this to Grangook he just smiled slightly.

"The Key is in the vault. Don't worry I will be able to open it this time for you." He said as he walked to the door and ran a finger down the middle of the door and it opened. When it opened Harry was shocked. He knew that it wasn't even close to what he had but seeing 700,985 gallons was a lot to see for him. Harry saw a bag sitting on the floor and picked it up and started filling it. Soon he had the whole bag filled and looked around for another. Seeing this Grangook walked up to him. "If you want to be able to carry a lot of money with you might I suggest a Gringotts bag." He asked

"Umm." Harry said "What is it exactly."

"It is a bag you can carry around with you. It has a weightless charm on it and can hold up to 50,000 gallons." Grangook said. Harry looked over to Remus and Tonks who nodded.

"Alright. Is there a way you can transfer money from here into it when I get it or should I just bring some with me." Harry asked.

"Ahhh that's the beauty of the bag. If you have your key all you have to do is push it to the bag and it will fill with gallons." He said Harry smiled and emptied the bag he had and went to leave after he grabbed a key on a chain from a hook on the wall.

"Is there a way you can send a message so that it will be ready when we get there." Harry asked Grangook.

"Ahhh. Yes" he said as he tapped a chain on his neck. "all you will have to do now is sign the papers put a drop of blood pick the color of your bag and your done."

"Harry." Said Tonks from inside the vault. Harry just realized that Tonks wasn't with them. Walking back in he saw Tonks walking around a pile of gallons with a box in her hands. "Don't forget your present." She said on top of the box Harry saw a note. Harry took the note off and opened it.

_Harry,_

_I'm sorry I didn't get this to you earlier. Its a few things I could save from your parent's house. It's is mainly photos but I thought you would like it. In here you will also find a key to a hidden door in my room. To reveal the door tap the picture above my bed and say '_reveal'._ I'm sorry I didn't get to know you like I wanted to. I'm sorry we didn't get more time together. But please go enjoy your time as a teenager. Get a girlfriends go have fun. I love you like the son I never had. Keep Mooney out of trouble._

_Love,_

_Sirius_

As he finished tears started going down his face. After handing the gift to Remus she walked over to Harry and wrapped an arm around him. Harry put his head on her shoulder and cried. After a few minutes it started slowing then it just stopped. When Harry lifted his head.

"It's not fair." He said softly. "When is it g-going to end? When is everyone I love going to be safe? W-when c-can I be free?" he said in a broken and dead voice. Looking at Harry in her arms Tonks heart broke. No boy especially this one needed this. Harry just wiped his eyes and walked out of the vault and into the cart.

"Harry we don't have to go shopping. We can go some other time." Tonks said quietly. Harry just nodded before the cart shot off. After another 20 minute ride they stopped on the main floor and got out. They followed Grangook back to his desk where a box sat.

"Ahhh it has arrived." Grangook said pulling out a stack of papers. "We need you to sign these and put a drop of blood next to it." Said the goblin. After Harry signed he has his finger poked and he put a drop of blood on the parchment. "Now then just pick your bag." He said. Harry looked in the box and saw a lot of different bags. He ended up picking an Emerald green bag with black trim. "Now put your key against the symbol in the middle please." He said indicating the B-P that had just appeared. When Harry pushed it against the middle the goblin ran a hand over it and the bag felt slightly heavier. Opening it he saw some gallons he started reaching in and his hand didn't hit anything other than gallons. Harry nodded to the goblin.

"Can I revert some of this to pounds please. And I need a clip for it if you have one." Harry said dumping out some gallons. The goblin opened a draw in his desk and put the gallons in it. After he closed it a slip of paper came out.

"That was 200 gallons and since the exchange went from 5 pound per gallon to 6 your total comes to 1200 pounds. Gold or silver clip." He said to Harry.

"Umm silver is fine." Harry said. And after he said this Grangook opened the drawer and pulled out a stack of pounds with a silver clip around it. Harry had a look of confusion on his face as he looked at it. "Umm. How is it holding all of that money?" he asked

"It's a magical clip. It expands as long as you need it to." Harry nodded to the goblins and put the money clip in his pocket. After relieving Remus of the present, Harry started walking towards the door. Looking at the box the whole time. When he got out the door he shrunk the package and put it in his pocket. He then started off down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. He heard Tonks and Remus on either side of him cast a '_**protego**_'. So he pointed his wand backwards from his side and did the same. It seemed that there precautions were unnecessary as they made it inside with out a problem.

"Harry, you now Dumbledore will be there don't you. You can take the spell off the house but Sirius swore to always let it be used as headquarters." Remus said as they walked out of the pub and into muggle London.

"Well what am I going to do? I can't stay with any of my friends they could get hurt." He said sadly still looking at the package in his hand. "What do you think I should do?" he asked them.

"We have to get you somewhere else then. Somewhere no one will look for you." Tonks said. "And I know just the place." she said a brilliant smile on her face.

"Where?" Harry eagerly asked.

"Not here. Tell him at the house. When we get there go straight to Harry's room and lock the door." Remus said. "Sirius used a spell on it that made it so it would lock like the _**'Colloportus'**_ spell. You guys make what ever plans need to be made and get what ever Sirius left you. Do you still have the mirror he gave you?" Remus asked suddenly. After Harry nodded Remus let a big smile take over his face. "Good we can communicate through that." Suddenly Remus stopped and walked into an alley. Harry and Tonks followed. "Grab my arm and hold on tight. I'll apparate us there. When we enter I will stall Albus if he's there. After you have the plans get out and start them. Tonks can tell me what they are later. I'll miss you." Remus said before he turned on the spot they disappeared. Only to reappear in an ally on Grimmauld Place. After Tonks appeared Remus thought of the address and it appeared. They all made there way inside and Harry and Tonks shot off up the stairs. When they finally made it to the room Harry shut and locked the door.

"So what is this plan of yours?" Harry asked Tonks who had sunk onto the bed.

"Well how about we find Sirius's surprise first." She said and put here wand on the picture above the head bored and said 'reveal'. At first glance everything was the same. But when Harry looked around again he realized the door handle and the hinges where on the wrong side. So he went to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Taking a deep breath he sat on the floor with the package from Sirius in front of him. He slowly lifted the lid and looked in. In side he found a lot of things. Most were pictures that he had never seen before. Seeing them Harry started crying again. But most were happy tears that he had more stuff of his parents. Then there were also many defense, charms, and transfiguration books. Finally at the bottom of the box Harry found three more items. One was a key and the other two were Holsters. In each one was a wand. Some how Harry knew who they belonged to. They were his parent's wands. With shaking hands he picked them up. After holding them for a while Harry pilled everything back in. then on top he put the wands. He then went over to the door and put the key into the lock. After unlocking the door. He and Tonks walked in the small room. After going through the room there was another door which was unlocked. They opened it to see a flight of stairs which they slowly walked down. When they reached the end Harry let out a small laugh. There in front of them was the one thing Sirius loved most in his life. His motorcycle. Harry walked over to it and ran his hand down it. On the seat was a book with the words in bold letters '**READ ME BEFORE RIDING**.' Harry picked it and flipped through. The page he laded on told him how to shrink the bike so after doing so he asked Tonks where he was suppose to be going.

"Well I figure you need some where away from every one trying to hurt you. And I have some friends some where that can help." She said with a smile playing at her lips.

"Really where?" Harry asked happily

"How would you fell about California?" Tonks asked cracking up at the look of shock on Harry's face. What ever he was expecting it wasn't that.

* * *

Please Read and review. especially if i did bad and made any errors. i can only improve with help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4.

"_Well I figure you need some where away from every one trying to hurt you. And I have some friends some where that can help." She said with a smile playing at her lips._

"_Really where?" Harry asked happily_

"_How would you fell about California?" Tonks asked cracking up at the look of shock on Harry's face. What ever he was expecting it wasn't that._

--------

"So let me get this straight." Said Harry as he and a spiky blond haired Tonks made there way to the underground to get to the airport. Shrunken trunk and motorcycle in his pocket. "You called some friends in Los Angeles on a mirror like Sirius gave me and told them to help watch after me for the summer?" he asked which she nodded to. "Why did they saw yes?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"WHY. Because your Harry bloody Potter of course. And I made sure to tell them that no one can find out who you are. The girls of course already knew not to tell because we are all smart." She said sticking out her tongue at Harry who laughed. "You know you don't have to do this right. You can stay here in England." She said getting serious.

"I know I don't but I need time to think. I have a feeling that Hogwarts isn't going to be fun this year." Harry said a sad smile on his face. "You know. I'm really going to miss you Tonks. Try to find Sirius's mirror it's probably in his room. That way we can talk but what ever you do don't let anyone else talk to me not even Hermione." He said as they finally made it to the underground. After they paid they got on the train.

"Why not? I mean she's bound to miss you." Tonks said

"Yes I'm sure she will. But she will try to send someone after me." He said frowning as the train took off. It took a long time to get to the station it seemed even longer as neither spoke the whole time. When the train finally did stop they got off and took off towards the air port.

"Harry remember to get some new cloths while your there. And remember that my friends won't be able to watch you all the time. I want you to get a holster when you get there for your wand. Test your parent's wands to see if they can work good for you. If they can always carry all of them." She said and Harry just nodded his head. The rest of the trip to the air port went in relative silence. It was only when they got there that Harry realized he didn't have a pass port. But Tonks solved that problem when she went to the bathroom and apperated to Gringotts. When she reappeared she had a pass port in her hand which she handed to Harry. They had a few minute's wait before they got to the front of the line.

"Wotcher I need the next flight out to Los Angeles, California please. When is it?" asked Tonks

"The next flight to Los Angeles is in 15 minutes. The only seat available is in first class." Said the women behind the desk.

"I'll take it." Said Harry pulling out his money and paying for the ticket which took almost all of his money. After Harry got the ticket they started making there way to the right gate. "Tonks I'm going to need your friends to take me to a bank over there if I need to get cloths." Harry said as they walked trough the metal detectors after taking everything metal out of there pockets. After getting through all that they found his gate and still had a few minutes to go. "Well Tonks thanks for your help I don't know how I'd be doing this with out you." He said and gave her an awkward hug. "I'm just gonna go get on and wait be safe and if I were you id not look Dumbledore or Snape in the eye. And it would be better not to tell Remus where I was. He can still contact me but it would be better if he didn't know." Harry said and he let her go and got on the plane. He was only on the plane for a few minutes before it took off. They were in the air for an hour before Harry fell asleep. When he woke he saw that it was starting to get light out. The last he remembered it was dark out. He just shrugged his shoulders and buckled his seat belt for the landing. After they landed he unbuckled his seat belt and got up to leave when he got the strange feeling he was being watched. Looking around he saw a pair of girls smiling at him. Blushing he turned his head and left the plane as quickly as he could. He did as Tonks said and looked for two women with a sign that simply had 'P' on it. He quickly found them and walked over.

"Harry Potter." One with brown hair asked and he just nodded. "I'm Carol Adams and this is Lucy Anderson." She said pointing to the women with blond hair who smile at him causing him to blush. "Lu stop embarrassing him. If he gets any redder every one in California will see it." She said which made him even redder.

"Alright well let's go. Tonks called us saying you need to go to the bank to exchange some money. After we stop there we will go back to our place. That's where you will be staying. The only rules no girls in your room, no party's, if you drink don't drive, and that's it. We live close to the mall so after we get you settled in you can go shopping." She said and smiled when Harry got even redder from her comment about girls in his room.

"Thanks' for helping me out like this." He said as they walked out side to a red convertible and got in.

"No trouble at all." Said Carol as she started the car and took of down the road. Harry was quiet for most of the ride. Just answering questions that they asked when they finally stopped in front of run down looking pub.

"What is it with wizards and using pubs as secret entrances?" Harry asked no one in particular as they went in causing the two women to laugh. Before walking in Harry conjured a band-aid to hide his scar so no one would notice it. The three of them quickly made there way through the crowd to get to the Gringotts bank that looked just like the one in London. They were almost there when a hand reached out and grabbed Lucy's arm. Looking over Harry saw a man smiling at Lucy

"Hey Lucy, what you doin here?" the man said

"It's none of your business Drew. Now let go of my arm now." Lucy said

"Aww come on. Don't be like that. Let's go grab a drink." The man named Drew said

"Let go of my ARM." She yelled the last word. But drew didn't let go. Harry didn't know who it was but it was apparent Lucy didn't want him grabbing her arm.

"She said let go of her arm." Harry growled out.

"Who the hell are you? This is none of your business." Said Drew pushing Harry who started walking forward back. And much like what happened with Ron he lost himself to his anger. He pulled back a fist and slammed it into the mans jaw. His hold on Lucy was released as he put a hand to his jaw. The man glared at Harry before going for his wand. Harry beat him by seconds and shot off a stupefy and the man fell. Harry pocketed his wand as the girls each grabbed his arm and pulled him off towards Gringotts.

"Harry what the hell was that?" asked Lucy as the walked in the bank.

"Well he wouldn't let go so I made him." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"No I mean before you hit him your eyes and hair changed a fiery red." Said Carol

"What do you mean?" Harry asked frowning as he rubbed his sore knuckles. "How did my hair just change?" And he was surprised when Carol changed her hair red. "You're a Metamorphmagus to? The only one I knew about was Tonks."

"Yeah that's how we know each other. She had to come over here on a case and I was to help her because we could both change our appearances easier than any one else. Now have you ever made your hair change before? Make it longer or anything?" Carol asked

"Umm when I was littler before Hogwarts. My aunt chopped off all my hair but my bangs the day before school. I knew I would be picked on more than I already was and went to bed. The next day I woke up with my hair back. Got a good punishment for that." Harry said a smile on his face.

"Really I think you might be a Metamorphmagus as well. Try changing your hair. Make it longer. Just picture your normal hair growing to your shoulders. When you have the image just squeeze your eyes shut willing it to happen." She told him. So he pictured his hair down to his shoulders and shut his eyes. He heard a gasp and opened his eyes.

"Did I do it?" He asked for an answer both girls threw there arms around him causing him to blush. When they pulled back he asked to see a mirror. After Lucy gave him one he looked into a mirror. His hair was down to his shoulders and he liked it. Then a thought hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them the tips of his hair was turned emerald green. "That is so wicked. You guess like it?" he asked they just nodded to him as they made there way to an open goblin. "Hello I'd like to convert 2000 gallons into muggle money please."

"The convert is 5 to 1 here so that will be 10,000 dollars." The goblin said as Harry pulled out 2000 gallons. On the plane ride while he was awake he put 2000 gallons in his pocket so it would be faster. The goblin pushed the gallons into a drawer and closed it. After a minute he opened it again and pulled a stack of one hundred, hundred bills. Harry took them and put them in his clip before thanking the goblin and leaving. They walked back to the pub hopped into the car and took off down the street.

This time Harry was more relaxed he was striking up conversations with them asking all about California. It was then that he found out they were 19 only a year younger than Tonks. Finally they pulled up to a two floored house. Harry followed them out of the car and into the house. After getting the tour they went up stairs and showed the 4 rooms. The first was the bath room, the second was his room which was blue and had a large queen sized bed in the middle after grabbing his trunk he put it on the ground and cast the enlarging spell. He was then showed the next to rooms the first was Lucy's and was pink and the ceiling had moving clouds on it. The next room embarrassed Harry as much as Carol. Because when Lucy opened the door the first thing Harry saw on the floor was a lot of panties and bras. That is until the red faced Carol closed it.

"Carol isn't the tidiest of people." Lucy said laughing at Carol and Harry's faces. After a while she finally stopped when the two realized they had to be to work soon. Harry was thankful for that because he was red enough for the day. He figured that he would go finish the rest of the book on the motorcycle that he started on the plane before falling asleep. So he went in his new room and was about to read it when he remembered Tonks telling him to test his parents wands. So he got them out of the box filled with pictures. He grabbed his mom's wand and waved it at the pictures but nothing happened. He tried to shoot sparks but still nothing. Putting it to the side he grabbed his dads. When he waved it at the pictures they all shot up and landed on the walls. He then shot sparks out. He put it back in its holster and put his in his moms. He then sat hers on the table on the side of the bed. He took his dads and strapped it to his calf. After he buckled it he was surprised that it disappeared. Running his hand over it he still felt it but he couldn't see it. He then strapped his to his waist and the same thing happened he could feel it slightly on his side but couldn't see it. He was about to start reading the book when he heard his name being called from on the wall. Looking up he saw his two way mirror. He grabbed his wand and summand it.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said looking up at him from the mirror.

"Wotcher Nymphadora." Harry said laughing as Tonks turned red. "Sweet Merlin it feels good to saw that. Nymphadora, Nymphadora, Nymphadora." He said in a sing song voice.

"Just wait till you get back here Ill give you your Nymphadora. Oi what happened to your hair." Tonks said suddenly. Harry's face busted into a smile as he explained what happened during his trip to Gringotts. "Your really just hit him in the jaw." She said laughing

"Yeah."

"So what do you think of them? Are they nice?" she asked

"Yeah. I think they made it the mission to embarrass me while I'm here. While they were showing me around Lucy showed me Carol's room. Well she had panties and bras all over the floor." He said turning red just thinking about it.

"Wow must have been right embarrassing." She said smiling as Harry turned red. "It wicked that you're a Metamorphmagus. So when are you going to get new cloths."

"I was gonna finish reading this book but it just tells what kind of charms are on the bike so that I wont crash and stuff so when we finish here." He said

"Well then tell the girls I said hi when you see them and pick out good cloths Potter." She said

"Ok… Nymphadora." He said laughing as Tonks huffed and faded out of the mirror until it was just his reflection. Still laughing Harry went down the stairs and into the garage. After finding the spar key they told him to use he enlarged his bike. He lifted the seat and found two helmets, a pair of sunglasses and the keys. Taking out the keys he opened the garage door and pulled the bike out. He closed the door before climbing onto the bike and kicking it to life. He pulled out of the drive way and took off down the road. It took him a while but he finally found the mall that his new roommates told him about. After parking the bike Harry walked in without having a clue where to start. He started walking when he had the feeling he was being watched. He looked around and saw the same two girls from the plane staring at him. He turned around and started walking away. He knew they were following him so he turned into the first store around the corner Abercrombie and Fitch. He knew he would never shop here in a million years. It smelled like someone had dumped a gallon of cologne down and every one there looked stuck up. Shaking his head he walked out of the store and right into someone.

"Sorry." He said as he stood up then helped the girl up who looked him up and down.

"What was someone like you doin there." She said. Looking at her he saw she had black hair with purple and pink strips in it. For a second he thought it was Tonks but knew it wasn't.

"Some girls were following me I just walked in to get away. I don't know who in there right mind would shop there." He said

"Well if your looking for cloths I can help." She said "My name is Rachel Reeding."

"Harry Pot…eh." He stopped he forgot no one was suppose to know who he was.

"Harry Pot…eh. No your it can't be. You're Harry Potter." she whispered

"Yea but please don't tell anyone. I'm not exactly suppose to be in America."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Now Harry what are we going to do about that wardrobe."

"As long as it's not like that stuff."

"Well that's the whole Preppy cloths. I don't see you as a rap type. I know just the place." she said as she dragged him through the mall to a shop called 'Hot Topic'. Walking in Harry knew he liked the cloths. They spent at least an hour picking out cloths. He thought they were done but she then dragged him over to jewelry.

"Umm I can't were jewelry."

"Aww come one your wearing a necklace now." Rachel said "And rings" she said pointing to his hand.

"Yeah but…" he was cut off by Rachel

"Please Harry just try some on." She said he finally gave in and started trying on necklaces. They finally decided on the perfect one. It was a silver necklace a cross with a snake coiling around it. Then when he thought he was finally done. He got a new pairs of shoes and a pair of boots. Then…

"NO absolutely not. I will not get my eyebrow pierced."

"Come on Harry it'd look sexy."

"That's crazy." Harry said

"Come on it will look good."

"I'll get it done if I don't like it I'm taking it out and healing it." Harry finally gave in. After he got it done he had to admit it did look good. After telling Rachel that she had to say 'Told ya so.' After he paid he had 20 shirts, 15 pants, 4 hoodys, a pair of shoes, a pair of boots, a necklace, and 3 eyebrow rings. After they left he went to the bathroom and changed. He wore a black shirt with the grim reaper on it. A pair of black pants and his new black boots. He then threw his old stuff away then shrunk all of the packages he put them in his pocket. Then him and Rachel started walking out side.

"_Let me out of thisss cage you vile women." _

"What was that?" Harry asked Rachel

"What?" asked Rachel

"You didn't hear t…" He stopped as he saw where they were. They were standing right next to a pet store. "Come on lets go in." Harry said. When they got in he looked around trying to find the snake he heard. He found it in the back of the store. It was about a yard long. It was black with green with strips on it. "Rachel don't freak out I'm gonna talk to him." Said Harry and seeing the look of confusion one her face he turned to the snake.

"_Get out of here you dirty little brats." _The snake hissed

"_Now that's not very nice." _Harry said next to him Rachel jumped.

"_You speak my langue. How?"_

"_I'm a wizard this is a special ability only two alive have.. What is your name?"_

"_My name is Afris. If what you say is true it is an honor to finally meet another. The last wizard I had was weak. I have barley grown while I was with him. What is your name?"_

"_Harry Potter"_

"_Well Harry Potter you have a large magical core. I could grow large with you."_

"_Would you like to come with me?"_

"_Yes very much so."_

"Then it's settled you will come with me." Harry said

"Harry you were, you were just talking to him." Rachel said shaking slightly.

"Yeah, umm please don't mention that to any one else." He said quickly.

"Of course. What did you talk about?"

"Well he said I have a large magical core and that I could grow large with him. So he's coming with me. I wonder if he is poisonous." He said

"_Not very. Not yet at least." _

"You understand English?" Harry asked the little snake.

"_Well that's a stupid thing to ask"_ ignoring the snake Harry went and got a worker to open the cage for him. After paying for the snake and a cage of rats they left the Afris wrapped around Harry's arm.

"Hey Harry what ya doin tomorrow?" Rachel asked

"Nothing why?"

"Well if you can meet me back here at around 10:00 I want you to meet my friends maybe we can hang out."

"Umm yea. I can do that. Thanks for all your help."

"It was nothing really. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya then." He said then made his way to his bike. After telling Afris to hold on he took off back to his summer house.

AA

Read and Review I hope you all like it.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing of Harry Potter

* * *

Chap 5.

When Harry got back to his new home he parked his bike in the drive way off to the side so that Carols car could get in the garage. He went to the front door unlocked it and made his way upstairs. After throwing all of his old cloths away he put his new stuff in the dresser. Carol told him they would be back by five and it was only four-thirty. So he went down stairs to make dinner. He rummaged through the fridge. The only problem was that he didn't find anything. So after telling Afris he was leaving he went and got on his bike to go to the store he saw on his way to the mall. By time he got back it was already 5. It was lucky he didn't make anything because Lucy and Carol had got a pizza. So after Harry put the groceries away and telling the girls to keep there money they started eating. After they ate Harry went up stairs to get Afris for introductions.

"Carol, Lucy I'd like you to meet Afris." Harry said pulling the snake from behind his back. Neither of them seemed fazed by him at all. They were more interested in Harry modeling his cloths for them. So Harry gave Afris to Lucy and went upstairs after being talked into it. They told him that's how he could repay them. So Harry had to put every thing on. Finally what seemed like hours later he was done with his last set of cloths. After he was done it was only 6 but for some reason he was extremely tired. So he went and took a shower. He forgot his clean cloths across the hall in his room so he quickly went over there with two towels on to cover his 'stuff' and his back. When he got in the room he locked the door and told the pictures to cover there eyes. Then he dropped his towel to put his boxers on.

"Wot… Oh my sweet Merlin. I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I didn't think you would be getting dressed." Harry quickly covered himself and looked up to see a red faced Tonks with her hands covering her eyes.

"Tonks its fine. It was an accident." Harry said as he proved that some ones whole body could blush. "I'm decent now." Harry said as he pulled on his boxers and pants.

"Harry I'm so sorry. I gotta make it up to you. What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing Tonks its fine." Harry said looking away to try to hide the blush

"No I have to do something. I know look over here." She said and Harry looked over and his eyes threatened to pop out of his head as he saw Tonks flashing him. His face turned even redder and he looked away.

"What the hell Tonks why'd you do that."

"It's ok to look now. I told you I had to make it up to you. Now we are even and never speak of this again to any one else."

"Umm ok then Tonks. If you say so." Said Harry and he felt himself getting a problem. "Was there something you needed." He asked as he pulled a shirt on.

"Oh yeah there was. Everyone in the order found out you were missing and what the hell is that on your eye?" she said smiling

"Oh um I kind of got it pierced. Do you like it? I have a black one and a green one to. But they told me I had to wait a while before taking this silver one out." He said as a smile formed on his face.

"I like it but you know that Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and McGonagall when you get to school are going to yell at you and try to make you take it out." Tonks said laughing at the face he made.

"Well I'll just tell them to bugger off. It is my body after all." Harry said frowning at the thought of them trying to get him to take it out.

"Is it just me or are you learning to defend yourself better. Your willing to stand up to 3 very stern and bossy women. I'm impressed."

"Oh quiet you. It's not funny. So now back to what you were saying about every one finding out I'm gone what happened?"

"Well Molly and Hermione tried to set out to find you. Most of the order, Snape excluded, seemed to be worried that you were some how caught. Dumbledore went berserk saying that we had to find you that instant and get you back to the house. Hermione and Molly were the first to add there agreement. And while all that was happening me and Remus were trying not to laugh." She told him and they both started cracking up. After they laughed Tonks suddenly became serious. Or as serious as a woman with purple and pink spiky hair can get. "So Harry how you holding up?"

"I still miss him. I can't wait till that bitch Bellatrix get's what's coming to her." Harry said scowling. "So anything else happen over there?" Harry asked trying to get out of discussing Sirius further.

"Umm well. The only thing that has happened so far was the other 5 kids with you were asked to join the Order. Only Ron said yes though. All the others said they weren't going to until you were in. They are really loyal to you." Tonks said not really looking at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT OLD IDOIT DOING OFFERING FOR THEM TO JOIN THE ORDER? JUST BECAUSE THEY CAN FIGHT DOESN'T MEAN THEY HAVE TO. THERE STILL IN SCHOOL." Harry yelled

"Yeah me and Remus talked about that. If they would have said yes they wouldn't be able to tell anyone they were in. We think Dumbledore was going to have them spy on you at school or if you tried to contact them." Tonks said " But like I said only Ron joined and you to aren't talking so it don't matter."

"Yeah I guess your right. Well tell Remus I said hello. I'm really tired so I'm gonna go to bed. I'll give you a call tomorrow before I leave for the day. Goodnight Nymphy." He said laughing as Tonks face turned red alone with her face and eyes and he broke the connection before she could yell at him. Still laughing he got changed into pajamas and crawled into bed as Afris came in the room through the small crack Harry left open.

"_Where will I be sssleeping?" _Hissed the snake.

"Umm where ever your comfortable. You might be warms enough under the blankets if not you can always share my body heat and crawl on top of me. But you might be woken." Harry said to the snake. After Afris got comfortable on Harry's chest they both fell asleep. Harry having nightmares the whole time.

* * *

Harry woke up screaming as he saw every one of his friends getting killed by Lord Voldemort before the dark lord turned his wand on Harry. He woke up sweating just as the killing curse was about to hit him. He heard the door slam open and dove off the bed grabbing his wand from the night stand. He was about to fire a spell when he saw Carol and Lucy standing in the door way. Running a hand through his hair he stood up. 

"Who screamed?" Lucy asked when Harry looked at her they both turned red as she had on a silk nightgown that was slightly higher than her knees. "Umm I'm gonna go get changed." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Who did scream?" asked Carol after she stopped laughing at Lucy.

"I did." Harry mumbled out so softly that Carol didn't hear him.

"What was that Harry?"

"It was me. I had a nightmare." Harry said looking any where but at Carol

"Wanna talk about it." She asked and Harry just shook his head.

"What time is it." Harry asked

"8:33"

"I'm gonna go make breakfast. Do you guys gotta work tonight?" He asked as him and Carol walked down the stairs.

"Luc does I don't." Carol answered as they got down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry got out a couple of eggs, bacon and bread. They ended up eating French toast and bacon with coffee to drink. By the time he finished Lucy came down stairs dressed for work with wet hair.

"Sorry if I scared you guys this morning." Harry said as they finished eating. He got up to clean the dishes but his hands were smacked away.

"You cooked we clean." Lucy said as she took Harry's plate and cup. "That was wonderful Harry thank you. I haven't had an actual homemade breakfast in a long time." She said and flashed him a smile.

"It was nothing." Harry said

"So what are you two going to be doing today?"

"Umm I don't know Harry what are we doin" Carol said

"Well this girl Rachel I meet wanted me to meet her at the mall today to hangout with her and her friends. You can come with me if you want." He told her. Looking at the clock showed it was only 8:56. "She told me to meet her there at ten."

"Well Lucy has to go to work. So how about we go get dressed and just go there now. You could probably bring Afris with you. Just keep him wrapped around your arm." After saying good bye to Lucy, Harry went upstairs to change. After slipping on a tee-shirt with a skull on it he put on a hoody. He then pulled on some blue jeans, his black boots, and then his necklace. He then strapped his wands on before letting Afris, who just finished his rat, slip up his sleeve and curl around his arm. He went back down stairs and flipped on the TV while he waited for Carol. She came down a few minutes later wearing tight blue jeans and a black shirt and she had her hair changed to blond with brown highlights and light blue eyes.

"You ready to go Harry?" She asked and he just nodded as he turned off the TV and stood up. They walked out side and went to the bike. After she got her sunglasses to wear he kicked the bike into live and they took off down the street. They arrived at the mall at 9:15. Harry just parked his bike and they walked around the store. Afris who was wrapped around his arm was now in his pocket on his hoody fast asleep. They were walking around when Carol started pulling him in shop after shop trying to find him more cloths but they didn't find anything. Carol eventually dragged him into a store that sold contacts and got him a day and night set so he wouldn't have to worry about glasses .At 10 till 10 they went to the spot where he was to meet Rachel. They found her waiting there with four other people. A guy who was about as tall as Harry at 5'11 with short blond hair, and three girl's one was blond, and the other two had brown hair.

"Hey Rachel." Harry said as he walked up to her. "This is Carol." He said and Rachel and Carol shook hands.

"Hi Harry." She said smiling at him. "These are my friends. Jerret, Robin, Summer, and Alex." She said pointing to the guy, then one with brown hair, the blond, then the other brown head. Harry just nodded to them.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked Rachel.

"I don't really know. Were just gonna show you around. And later tonight we have a party that were going to you two can come to that if you want."

"Alright that sounds like fun." Carol said and Harry nodded his agreement. "Where's the party gonna be?

"Oh it's at Jerret's house. His parents are out of town for a few days they forgot that his cousin was coming over from London."

"Oh sure that'd be cool." Harry said smiling at Rachel and causing her to blush.

"Well let's get goin than. How are we getting around?" Carol asked.

"Well my car won't fit all of us so I don't know." Jerret said

"Well get your car and meet by the entrance right here." Harry said and the two groups parted ways. After Harry put in his contacts he grabbed his sunglasses and slipped them on. After he did that he woke his sleeping snake and had him curl around his arm again. After Carol put her arms around his waist he kicked the bike into live and took off to where he was to meet up with Rachel and her friends. When they pulled around the corner they saw the five friends sitting in a 1968 Camaro Convertible. It was red with two black racing strips going down the middle and black leather seats. When they got up to it Harry stopped his bike and got off. "Merlin that's a beautiful car." Harry said as he started walking around it.

"Thanks it's was a present from my parents when I turned 16 a few months ago." Jerret said smiling.

"Well we all know the cars nice." Summer said "But let's get a move on. We still need to show you around and get my sister to get us some drinks for tonight." She said smiling at Harry. He flashed a small smile back as he got on his bike with Carol climbing back on and kicking it into life. After Jerret started the car and took off Harry followed. They just ended up driving around for a while. All the girls eventually made them stop at a million different stores so that they could look around. It was 5:00 by the time they separated so that Jerret could get his cousin from the air port. They were going to meet at his house at six when the party started. When they got back to the house it was to find Lucy watching TV.

"Hey guys what'd you do today?" she asked as they sat down and Afris crawled out of Harry's hoody.

"Well after I meet Harry's friends we went driving around. Me and the other 4 girls with us went shopping. And in an hour the three of us will be going to a party." Carol said with a happy smile on her face.

"Really?" Lucy asked when she got to nods she got up saying she needed to shower and get ready. Carol quickly joined her as she realized the same thing.

"I'm never gonna understand why it takes so long for girls to get ready." Harry told his snake.

"_I will be ssstaying here. I need to rest and eat." _Afris hissed before slithering towards the stairs. Shaking his head Harry walked over and picked his friends up to carry him up the stairs. When he got in the room Harry took out a mouse and gave it to the snake. He then walked over to the mirror on the wall.

"Moony." He called in to the mirror and waited for a bit before a face he recognized came on.

"Harry how are you doing?" Remus asked

"I'm alright. Tonks set me up in a house with two pretty women and I just meet a few more. I think the summers improved already." He said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad that its getting better. Well listen call me tomorrow same time I have to go right now. I have" he paused "other stuff to do."

"Alright just don't do anything to bad." Harry said with a wink causing Remus to crack a small smile. "I'll see you later than." Harry said and Remus's face disappeared. Harry laid back on his bed and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore have you found anything on Harry yet." Hermione Granger asked her head master as he came into the house before she left. 

"I'm afraid not miss Granger. If he contacts you please tell me immediately." He said with a small smile to Hermione as she lugged her trunk outside to the car that was waiting on the road all the time thinking of her lost friend.

* * *

"Harry get up you need to get ready." He heard a voice say as someone shook him. He opened his eyes to see Carol and Lucy standing next to his bed. After looking them up and down he saw that Carol had on a white tank top, black pants and black shoes. Her hair was black with white highlights in it. Lucy had on a blue shirt, white pants, black shoes and her blond hair tied back. "Well are you gonna change?" she asked 

"Well your kinda in here." He said and they smiled at him.

"Awww we won't look." Lucy said giving him a sexy grin causing him to blush. "We picked cloths out for you we will be down stairs." She said winking at him. After they left he saw that there was a long sleeve black button up shirt, black pants and a silver bracelet he'd never seen before. After he put on his cloths, his boots, his wand, his necklace, and his two rings he walked down stairs with the bracelet in his hand.

"Hey whose is this?" Harry asked holding it up.

"Oh that's yours we got it for you." Carol told him as she took his hand and helped him put it on. After she put it on she gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up. Harry sporting a huge blush got up as well and followed the two smiling and laughing girls out side. After he jumped into the back seat of the car they took off. When they arrived at the house they didn't see any cars and it looked like everything in the house was off. But when they got past the gates they heard loud music and saw a lot of cars. They got as close to the house as possible before they got out. When they got to the door they ran right into Jerret.

"Hey Jerret" Harry yelled over the music. "This is Lucy. Lucy Jerret." He introduced them. After they shook hands they started walking around. When they got to the bar Lucy got them all shots. Harry just looked at it having never drank anything like it before. Carol noticed this and leaned in.

"Just drink it fast in one gulp and don't let it hit your tongue." She told him as she swung hers back. Harry repeated her actions. When he finished it she took the glass and gave him a beer. "Drink it before it gets warm or it taste bad." She whispered her breath tickling his ear. So he started nursing his beer as they grabbed his hands and dragged him over to where everyone was dancing. They just started dancing when Jerret came up behind him with his cousin.

"Harry?" He heard a voice say. He knew that voice. Turning around he saw…

* * *

A/N I wonder who the hell that's gonna be i hope you injoy the chapter please read and review 


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing at all of Harry Potter if I did Harry and Ginny would have never got together or Ron and Hermione.

aaa

Chap 6

Turning around he saw none other than Luna Lovegood. Her blue eye's looked him up and down.

"Hello Harry." She said in her dreamy voice smiling at him. This was a different Luna Harry realized. Her hair had been cut to just below her shoulders and had slight curls to it. Instead of her radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace she had on gold hoops and a golden chain with a rose charm on it. He also saw something he never thought he would see, Luna with a beer in her hand.

"Luna what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he looked around expecting to see order member walking up to take him back to London.

"Well father had to go do a report in a very dangerous forest so I'm staying with my cousins until he is finished." She said shrugging her shoulders. "Why are you here Harry?"

"I umm well." Harry staggered to make some kind of alibi.

"I understand Harry. You just need time for yourself. Don't worry I wont tell anyone." She said giving him a sexy smile he didn't remember her having.

"Thank you Luna and just so you know no one else knows I'm Harry Potter." Harry said letting his guard down a little bit. But of course not all the way down.

"So you two know each other." Jerret asked looking between them. When they nodded he just waved and walked away.

"Everyone is worried about you, you know. They think something bad happened." Luna told him.

"Harry we're gonna go… mingle. Talk to your friend." Lucy told him leading Carol away from the two. Harry just nodded as he and Luna started walking.

"I like the new look Harry." Luna commented as she looked him up and down again.

"Thanks." He said blushing at the comment. "You know I never thought I'd see you like this. I like the earrings and necklace but I think I like the old ones better." He said smiling at her causing her to blush and giggle. "And I never pictured you as the type to drink."

"Yes well this is really the first time." She said with a small smile. "So what's with the new look."

"Oh well I kinda needed new cloths and your cousins friends took me to get this stuff." He said smiling sheepishly. "Do you like it?" he asked and he couldn't tell why he felt so nervous about her answer.

"I like it. The piercing is nice I never took you for a jewelry type." She said as he started to blush again.

"Yeah I know. I really wasn't until yesterday. I never thought about wearing." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So what are you planning to do this summer?" Luna asked curiously. Harry was going to answer but stopped. He knew he could trust her but than again Dumbledore and Voldemort were both experts at legilimency. Noticing his hesitation to answer she thought that he didn't trust her. "Its ok you don't have to tell me."

"What?" He asked shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry it's just that if I were to tell you and you went back Dumbledore is an expert at legilimency." He told her and understanding lit up on her face.

"Well what if I were to stay with you for the rest of the summer. The only other important thing would have been going with my father to look for a Crumble horned Snorlack. Besides it might be good to have someone who knows _you_ and not who ever you told them you were." Luna said and Harry just nodded his agreement.

"Yes that would be nice. Would your father let you stay?" Harry asked hopefully. While she wasn't a great friend she was someone he could talk to with out worry.

"Yes he would. I will just tell him a friend needs me." She told him smiling at him as they started walking outside.

"Well I don't really know what I'll be doing. I'm just gonna stay here until the end of the summer or until someone finds me. Because if death eaters come then I'll make sure they know I left so they will try to find me again and not hurt anyone."

"That sounds like fun." She said nodding as they sat down on some seats outside. "So you wan…" she was cut off by a yell from inside. Jumping up Harry quickly ran inside.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT!" Harry looked around and saw a crowd gathered around Carol and two guys. Harry looked around not knowing what was going on.

"Calm down baby we just wanted a lil fun." One of the men said grinning at her.

"SO THAT MEANS YOU TRY TO KISS ME AND GRAB MY ASS!" Carol shouted and she pulled back her hand and slapped the man as Harry made his way through the crowd. Just as he got to the front he saw the man slap Carol. His hands turning into fist he walked forward and hit the guy in the face giving him a fat lip. He pulled back again when he was hit and fell to the floor. He got up just in time to see the men get a knee to their man hood. Harry along with all the other males watching winced at the sound they heard. Carol and Lucy walked over to him and he put an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Hey you guys wanna be my body guards you did better than me." He said and the crowd laughed before the two men were thrown out and the crowd went back to the party.

"Damn Harry you lip is swollen bad." Lucy said as she raised a hand and touched it causing him to wince in pain.

"Thank you for trying to help Harry." Carol said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem so you guys wanna stay for a little longer or what." He asked as he saw Luna watching him out of the corner of his eye and a small smile formed on his face as he turned to look. She just smiled before she started talking to Summer.

"Well we haven't been here for very long and the garbage has been taken out." Carol said. "So we might as well stay."

"Yeah sounds good." Said Harry who looked towards Luna again.

"And we haven't been introduced to your friend." Lucy said as she saw him look over at Luna. Then both of them grabbed his arms and walked over to her.

"Hello Harry, Carol." Summer said nodding to them then she turned towards Lucy. "Hi I'm Summer." She said extending her hand.

"Lucy." She said taking the hand and shaking it. She then turned to Harry and cleared her throat.

"Oh right. Carol, Lucy this is Luna Lovegood she goes to school with me. Luna this is Carol and Lucy there Aurors who now Tonks and they _know_ stuff about me." He said and Luna got the hint.

"What stuff?" Asked Summer

"Oh just that Harry has a birthmark on his arse that looks like a Hungarian horntail." Lucy said and the three girls tried to hide smiles as Harry glared at Lucy.

"Why do you keep that a secret? It's not really embarrassing." Summer said

"He just doesn't want it to get around. There are already enough women trying to see it for themselves." Luna replied causing the other two women to giggle while Harry stood there hoping that this conversation wasn't really happening.

"Well I don't think I want to see it." Summer said smiling at Harry "No offense Harry."

"Oh no problem at all." Harry said "Just don't let anyone know." He said and she nodded before saying goodbye and walked away. "What the hell was that? You couldn't think of anything better."

"Oh I had a lot more but I liked it." Lucy said smiling while Luna and Carol nodded in agreement.

"Oh bugger off the lot of you." He said but had a smile on his face. "Hey I'm gonna go take a walk check out the neighbor hood anyone wanna come." He asked the three girls.

"Sure I will." Luna said and the other two declined. So Harry and Luna walked out the door.

"I think she likes him." Carol commented and Lucy agreed.

"Yeah she seemed really pleased that he was ok and didn't go out and tell someone where he was. At the least she is a very good friend." Lucy said

Aaa

Harry and Luna where walking down the street having fun looking at the night. They were walking for about a half hour when they reached a corner and decided to go back. They were walking past an ally when all of the sudden a group of men jumped out they were dressed in black robes. Harry grabbed Luna and pulled her out of there way.

"Luna run go back to the house get Carol and Lucy I'll keep them away as long as I can." Harry said as he pulled out both his wands. Luna looked hesitant so he pushed her towards the house before he turned around.

"Awww how brave. Risk yourself to save her you ain't no match for us kid. Just give us your money and you won't die slowly." The man who was obviously the leader said Harry just waved both of his wands and said 'Reducto' the man blocked one but the second broke trough his shield and hit him in the chest. The man fell to the floor dead. He stared in shock at what he did before he jumped out of the way of a series of curses from the rest of the men. He waved his wand at a dumpster and levitated it in front of himself just as a killing curse shot at him. Harry stuck his head around the corner of the dumpster just as he was about to throw a curse the dumpster lifted up.

"_**Crucio**_" he heard someone shout and he fell to the ground screaming in pain. He heard everyone of them laughing. His thoughts went to Voldemort in the graveyard and suddenly his screams and the laughter stop. He was starting to get mad at being in this position again. The man lifted the curse and Harry nearly fell over when he stood up. He was surprised to see how light it was in the ally way. All of the gang members eyes were wide. He grabbed his wands from the ground and waved them right as the gang raised there wands.

"_**Reducto**_" Harry said and shot it right in front of the gang. As the rocks shot up and into the gang Harry started sending _**stupefy**_ into all of the debris and hoping he hit them.

"HARRY." He heard someone shout. Looking up he saw Carol, Lucy, and Luna running towards him before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Aaa

When Harry told her to go get Lucy and Carol Luna didn't want to leave. But she knew that she needed to get help. So she just took off towards the house which was still about 10 minutes away. When she crashed through the door she greeted by Lucy and Carol.

"Come with me quick." She told them before running back out the door. Lucy and Carol looked at each other before running after her. They ran as fast as they could back to were Harry was. When they approached they got a clear look at Harry who was standing at the mouth of the ally. His hair was on fire and he was casting spells. When he stopped Luna started sprinting towards him.

"HARRY." Luna screamed and he looked over towards them before falling to the ground. When he fell the fire in his hair went out and his hair went back to how it was. Luna fell on the ground next to him and lifted his head. Crying she checked his pulse which was strong. Looking around she saw one of the men had a big hole in his chest. And then there were men who had small holes in there chest from the rocks that exploded into them. Carol and Lucy went around checking to see if any of them were alive. The ones that were they cast a spell on to keep from moving. After that Lucy pulled out a chain and tapped it. Then she walked over to Harry and cast a spell to see what was wrong with him.

"There's damage to the nerves from a Cruciatus curse. Other than that he was only exhausted." Lucy said and the other girls looked at down Harry. They were going to wake him but they thought that it would be better to let him stay out cold than wake up and be in pain. So Carol cast a Disillusionment charm before levitating him up. "I'll wait her for someone to get here." Lucy told them and they nodded before walking off down the street. It took them a little while but they got back to Jerret's house. When they got there Jerret, Summer, and Rachel were all waiting out side.

"What happened where are Harry and Lucy?" Rachel asked when she saw them. Carol lowered her wand before she took the spell off of Harry.

"Me and Harry were walking and on the way back some guys jumped out of an ally. He told me to run and get help. When we got there he passed out. Lucy had to stay to wait for the ministry to get there." Luna said as Carol levitated Harry into the back seat of the car. "Umm Carol I know I just meet you guys but I was wondering if I could stay over with you tonight. It's just that Harry was one of my first friends. He was one of the only people who was nice to me at school and..."

"Of course you can. I understand how it feels when a friend is hurt." Carol told her with a smile. "Just go get some cloths to wear tomorrow. When we get back to the house and we get some pills or a potion to take we will wake him up." She said and smiled as Luna ran into the house. While she was waiting for her to get back Lucy apperated back. Luna came out and out her stuff in the car.

"Bye Jerret I'll be back tomorrow." She told her cousin before getting in the car. Carol and Lucy waved before driving off. "Thank you for letting me come with you."

"It's no problem. He will probably want a friend with him anyways." Lucy said and Luna nodded. They drove in silence after that. When they got to the house they parked the car in the garage opened the door and levitated Harry upstairs to his room. When they got to his room they lowered him onto the bed. Lucy pointed her wand at him and woke him up. His eyes fluttered open as he looked around. He saw Luna and smiled.

"What happened?" he asked as he rubbed his head.

"You got hit with a Cruciatus curse." Luna told him.

"Oh is that all." He said trying to stand up only to be pushed down by all three women. "Come on I'm hungry." He said as he tried to get back up.

"We will bring you something then." Lucy said and Carol nodded as the two of them walked out of the room. Luna was just standing there looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Luna you can sit down on the bed if you want." He said and she turned to look at him. She smiled before she climbed up next to him.

"Where did you get all of these pictures?" she asked as she looked at them again.

"My godfather Sirius saved them from my parents house before it was destroyed." He said as he looked at them. Most where of his parents at school, some were of him and his parents, there were some with his father and his two friends, some of just Remus and Sirius, and one of his parents at there wedding dancing. "He also saved there wands." He said as he pulled his holsters off and put them on the side table. He then took off his rings, necklace, bracelet, and boots. When he was putting his boots on the ground he saw Afris slid into the room.

"Hello friend." Harry said as the snake came over to him and he picked him up.

"_Hello Harry. How was the party?_" the snake hissed "_who is this?_"

"The party was ok just got into a little fight and this is Luna. Luna this is Afris." He said as he looked over at Luna who was looking at the snake curiously before smiling at it.

"_I'm going to go to the heat next to the door._" Afris said before sliding away.

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked her and she smiled.

"Well I thought you might want a friend with you." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well thank you then. Where are you gonna sleep?" he asked with a slight frown. "This was the only extra room."

"Well we were think she was gonna sleep on the couch." Said Carol as she and Lucy came in with two trays filled with sandwiches.

"That will be fine." Luna said smiling at Carol and Lucy.

"Oh no it won't." said Harry "You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you won't Harry." Carol said "You need to stay on the bed. You were hit with a Crucio today."

"So I'm fine to sleep on a couch. I was hit with a Crucio from Voldemort this is nothing." Harry said and he jumped out of the bed to prove it. Smiling he just looked at them. "See I'm fine."

"Your not sleeping on the couch Harry." Lucy said as she pushed him back onto the bed.

"Why don't we just sleep together then." Luna said and she blushed when the other three looked at her. "I mean why don't we share the bed." She said quickly

"That's fine by me. Do you have something you can wear?" Harry said smiling at her.

"Umm no I don't." she said and Harry got up and walked to his dresser and pulled out his old pajama pants and his old shirt he wore. After he threw them to her he pulled some out for himself.

"I'm gonna go change." He said and took off out of the room before anyone could object. When he came back into the room he jumped onto the bed and started eating some sandwiches with everyone else. After they were all gone Lucy and Carol took them out and then were going to bed.

"I'll go to the bath room and change." Luna said

"No it's alright I'll wait in the hall." He told her before waving his wand and all of the pictures and the mirror turned around. He then walked out into the hall way and waited for her to tell him it was ok to come back in. It took a little while before she got him. When he walked in he turned all the pictures back around. Before he climbed into bed he saw Luna's pile of cloths there on top was her bra. "Y-your not wearing a bra?" he asked turning red.

"No there not that comfortable to wear to bed. Is that ok." She asked also turning red

"Yeah it's fine." He said as he climbed into bed and under the covers. Luna smiled as she climbed into the bed. Harry waved his wand and the lights turned off and they fell asleep.

AA

Hope you like the chapter read and review good or bad.


End file.
